


Jealous of the Person Who Gets to Love You (It's Me)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, F/M, Jealousy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: He always gets jealous, even when he knows there’s no need for it. Riley can feel it, and she reciprocates it far more than he expects when a clubgoer will approach him and ask, voice flirty and eyes bloodshot, for him to buy her a drink. The look on their faces when Will tells them he belongs to the woman on stage is always priceless.





	Jealous of the Person Who Gets to Love You (It's Me)

Will is used to watching Riley perform, and she’s used to being watched. She likes it, being able to see herself through his eyes. It makes it easier to know when she fucks something up and how to fix it, as well as learn what her fans are most receptive to by being around them, while still staying on stage. She likes to see herself happy, too, to know that she’s the person grinning and shining iridescent in the heat of blue spotlights on stage,  _ alive.  _

She’s also the person who bled buried underneath a car in the middle of the tundra and lost everything she ever wanted. She can’t forget that, but somehow she’s more than just her tragedy. She didn’t think that would ever be true, not for her. Now, all she can hear and feel is music.

The rush of love and affection that pulses through Will at the sight of her isn’t half bad, either. Neither is the jealousy. 

He always gets jealous, even when he knows there’s no need for it. Riley can feel it, and she reciprocates it far more than he expects when a clubgoer will approach him and ask, voice flirty and eyes bloodshot, for him to buy her a drink. The look on their faces when Will tells them he belongs to the woman on stage is always priceless. 

The jealousy is only fun because they both know it’s harmless. Neither of them ever worry about wandering thoughts, forget cheating, because they’ve been in each other's minds for years and never encountered a single doubt. Still, it’s fun to tease. 

     “You know, all those fans out there are pretty infatuated with you,” Will says one night when Riley steps off stage, sweating and smiling, pulling her headphones away from her ears. She bounds into his arms, giddy as she always is after hours surrounded by music, and Will’s arms sling around her waist. His hands stilling on hip bones, she presses a kiss to his cheek before trailing her lips to his ear.

    “I guess so, but they’re out of luck,” she hums lowly. It’s practically a purr, and his grasp on her tightens; Riley feels the way his breath catches. She grins, and she could think the rest of her thought into his mind, it’s sexy that way, but she knows he likes it even better with her breath hot on his skin.

    “There’s only one person I’m infatuated with, and I think you know who it is.”

Will tilts his head. “Do I?”

Riley nods, then says nonchalantly, “yeah, of course, it’s Lito.”

They laugh, and then Riley’s the one to pull Will in for a kiss. It’s slow and languid and sweet, and they’re both sure the fans are lining up, peering past the curtain and watching as they wait for Riley to take pictures with them. If they’re putting on a show, they can’t bring themselves to care. They’re used to a constant audience of six, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Constraining to word limits is so hard for me, but always a fun challenge to see what can be pulled off with so few words. This started off as a ~800 word piece, and then I decided to see if I could bring it to 500 while not really leaving anything out. Plus, I just wanted an excuse to expand on some Blueski fluff I had sitting around.  
> If you liked this, please let me know, either in the comments or at my Tumblr @sweeterthankarma!


End file.
